umbrhe_crecentesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue
The party had been under employment of a local lord when things took a turn for the worst. Aboard a small brig, Olyghet’s Deception, the party had been tasked with ensuring the safe arrival of the vessel to Caraltian shores in the North. Specifically, they were headed for the small, historical port of Ghestray’uhn . Once upon the open oceans, however, the weather took a turn and the vessel landed itself on a hidden reef. Despite their efforts the party found themselves alone amongst the debris, the Deception lost. Briefs glimpses of consciousness came here and there the following day as unknown figures came and collected the survivors from the beach they’d washed up upon. The initial thought had been of rescue. Reality, however, ended up being much darker. The group became captives, working alongside another twenty or so locals, on a sentir plantation somewhere in the jungle. Their captors – Caraltian Elves. Initially the situation was confusing, a shock and seemingly a mistake, but as the weeks passed the group began to accept the reality of their situation. The world was not as they had believed. This was Khor’vana, the New World, a continent that the major powers had apparently left untouched since its discovery. As it was told by Saul, an elderly man who was too a captive on the plantation, this was a lie. According the old local, who was one of very few who could share the common tongue with the party, the Caraltians had been here in Khor’vana for decades now. Over the next few weeks the party gained knowledge of their situation, mostly through quiet conversations with Saul, and harsh realtiy of this land slowly sunk in. Khor’vana was undergoing a transition, the tribal natives slowly being assimilated into a more civilised social order by the Caraltians who had arrived some time ago. The sentir plantations were commonplace in the jungles, though whether or not the general population knew about them was unknown. The cities, nestled upon the coastline, were now under timid Caraltian administration. According to Saul the plantation the party had found themselves working was deep in the Sah’vhani jungles, not far from the East coast where their ship mostly likely struck the reef. The Caraltians were running these camps under the name of civil service, justifying their workers by labelling them as criminals. According to the official story, the party were pirates and were here to work off their crimes. The only other non-native captive on the plantation was a Saliam man named Gleb , who claimed to be a sailor. He was thrust into captivity under similar circumstances as the party, being labelled as a pirate, and was the only other person on the plantation who the party was able to communicate with clearly. Four weeks into captivity, however, there came whispers from Saul that the time for escape was coming near. The military occupation of the jungle was powerful and the guards of the plantation were trained Caraltian soldiers. Depsite this, though, the workers were more than ready to lay down their lives for the possibility of escape, and so a revolt was set into motion. A catalyst for change, the events to follow their uprising could have never been foreseen by the party as they blindly set in motion the shaping of the future.